


Before It's Too Late

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo contemplates on whether or not he should confess to Sorey before their final battle.  Zaveid suggests that he does before it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sorey gazed at the clouds below from their special cliff side spot in Elysia; the sky was always so blue here and everything was calm. It had been awhile since they’d return to their hometown; everything they had done since they set off on the Shepherd's journey seemed surreal at this point. Sorey noticed Mikleo shift in his spot uncomfortably.

 

“Mikleo?”

“Oh um.” The water seraph rubbed his arm.

“Didn’t you have something you wanted to say?” Sorey asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“Did I? I forget.”

“Well, that’s convenient...” Sorey teased.

“You’re not much for conversation anyway.” Mikleo laughed.

“Oh, harsh.” Sorey brought a hand up to rub the back of his head.

“I’ll tell you if I remember.”

“Next time?”

“Next time…”

 

Sorey made a surprise tickle attack and jabbed his fingers into Mikleo’s side. They both giggled, feeling completely relaxed even though they knew they would have to continue their mission the following day. The shepherd and seraph sighed in unison when Rose’s voice echoed for Sorey from somewhere in the distance, perhaps she had forgotten which house was the Shepherds. The two continued back toward the seraphim town when they crossed paths with Zaveid, he was resting on the branch of a large tree.

 

“Yo.” He said with a quick raise of his right hand.

“Hey, Zaveid. Do you know which way Rose is?” Sorey asked.

“Mmm.” He read the wind. “She’s just a little that-a-ways.” He pointed. “I think she wanted to know what we’re doing for dinner.”

“Oh, ok thanks! I didn’t think about that.”

“We can probably hunt a prickle boar and bring it back.” Mikleo suggested.

“Good thinking Mik-boy!” Zaveid hopped down from above.

“Huh?” Mikleo asked, suspicious now that the wind seraph had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Sorey, why don’t you get a fire going with Rose? Mikleo and I’ll fetch us some grub.”

“Sure thing, I’ll see if any there’s any vegetables growing around on my way back.”

 

The shepherd ran off in the direction of the squire leaving behind the two sublords. Zaveid released Mikleo who made an annoyed sigh, he blew the tips of his bangs.

 

“ _Alright_ , what do you want?”

“Ooh, what’s that look on your face.” The older seraph asked pretending to be scared. “I can’t bond with my fellow seraph buddy?” He brought his hands up behind his head.

“You obviously have something you want to discuss with me.” Mikleo began east to where the prickleboar usually were. “What is it?”

“Well…” Zaveid began. “Why didn’t you tell Sorey you like him?”

 

_So blunt._

 

“You were listening to us?!” Mikleo spun around. “A-And what do you mean _like_?”

“Oh come on, everyone knows…well except maybe Sorey. He’s kinda slow on that stuff. Come on there’s no reason to be embarrassed about _love._ ”

 

Mikleo felt his face flush a deep red. So it was that obvious. They continued walking in silence, two boars were grazing in a small clearing of the forest. The two leaned low behind a bush.

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t meddle in this.” Mikleo whispered holding his staff in hand.

“I’m not gonna tell him, geez.” Zaveid whipped a pendulum through the air and snagged one of the boars by its hind leg. It made a frightened squeal causing the other to make a run for it. Mikleo dove forward and pierced the beast with an icicle, making sure it didn’t suffer for their meal. Once the boar was at rest Mikleo grabbed its front legs and motioned for Zaveid to carry the back.

“We could probably feed half the village with this!” Zaveid exclaimed when feeling how heavy the boar actually was.

“The rest of the villagers don’t really eat so it might just be us. I usually was the one to eat with Sorey since…” He felt Zaveid’s eyes on the back of his head. “What.”

“So uh.” Zaveid looked away when Mikleo turned his head. “It’s not my business but I think you should tell him about how you feel.”

 

Mikleo stopped. He was prepared to tell Zaveid to leave the subject alone when he noticed the wind seraphim looked somewhat—sad?

 

“But, I don’t want it to hinder the rest of our journey.” He continued walking.

“I don’t think it will. We’re going to be fighting Heldalf and probably Maotelus soon and who knows what’ll happen.” Zaveid insists. “I’m not trying to be pessimistic but you know, it might be better to do this now before it’s…too late.” He almost mumbles the last part.

“We won’t lose.”

“I know!” Zaveid retorts, almost a bit too fast. “Just take it from me. If you feel that way about Sorey, and he probably feels the same way, then go for it!”

 

Mikleo doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t want to think of what might happen, if they all really were killed by Heldalf, then what? The world would be thrown in chaos and he’d be dead without Sorey ever knowing how he really felt. It was a possibility. Zaveid was silent for the rest of their walk, Mikleo then wondered if there was someone that the wind seraph was close to where this might of happened. He almost asks but doesn’t want to pry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rated M part of the fic just fyi. Sorry for sad things. Also, I tend to see Zaveid as bisexual with a preferred choice toward women. Also I ship Eizen/Zav so there's that.

Sharp nails dig into his back and he winces feeling a small trickle of blood roll down his skin. He pants and leans over his friend, desperate to ingrain the feel of his flesh against him so that it may burn into his memory. Eizen has Zaveid in his grip, the wind seraph straddles the other's waist and moans when the earth seraph shoves up into him. His mouth is dry and he swallows, feeling his heart pounding harder than he’s ever felt before. Eizen turns his head a little and licks his throat---bites down hard with his dragon-like fangs and Zaveid jumps at the pain that’s both now on his back and neck.

“E-Eizen..” He pants. He can see from the corner of his eye, the slight yellow ring forming in his blue irises. The earth seraph pumps into him rougher than usual, but Zaveid doesn’t care. He returns the action by a slight grind of his hips and jerks when Eizen’s hands move down to squeeze his ass. “H-Hey…” He tries to get his partners attention. He can feel it, the malevolence seeping out almost invisibly from the earth seraph. “Eizen.” He calls again, desperately wanting the other to be aware of where they were and what they were doing. Eizen draws back, his expression almost animal-like. Zaveid frowns and leans in to kiss him gently, he brings his arms up to embrace him. Eizen stiffens and relaxes.

“Zaveid?” His eyes return to normal, he watches his partner pull back, a strange expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

Zaveid says nothing, he pushes his hand against Eizen’s chest and makes the other lay down against the grass---he lifts himself and starts a pace rocking himself down onto Eizen. The earth seraph watches above him, pleasure blooming up into his lower half. Zaveid quickens his pace, his breaths become shorter and he squeezes Eizen a little tighter with each drop of his hips. Suddenly he’s moaning out his name and it feels a bit different than when they usually have sex. They’ve been together for years and Eizen wonders if this is the first time Zaveid has cried out his name during their intimacy. He sees the bite marks he’s left on the others neck, an alarming trickle of blood oozing out of it and onto the wind seraph’s collarbone _. I hurt him again_ he thinks. A rush of guilt swells within him and he wants to stop Zaveid from what he’s doing and apologize---but he notices the desperate look on Zaveid’s face as he rides himself on his lap. Eizen shifts himself and topples them over changing their positions so that he’s pushing himself into Zaveid.

 

“ _Ah—ahh_ \---Ei—zen…”

 

Something’s not right. Something’s not right at all and this isn’t how things usually are. His body moves on its own and he brings a hand up to cup Zaveid’s face he kisses him deeply and suddenly he knows, they both know this will be the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Whoa! Mikleo this is delicious!” Rose exclaims with her mouth full.

“How unladylike.” Edna mumbles watching as Sorey and Rose gulp down a meal of rice, boar, and vegetables. The lady earth seraph sips at her cup of tea.

“Is this your first time having prickleboar?” Sorey asks after a gulp. He waves the spoon at Mikleo. “I always end up burning it but Mikleo knows how to cook them just right!”

“Hmmm?” Rose muses. She glances up at the water seraph who scratches his temple awkwardly.

“Well it helps that we have some cookbooks---and when you’ve been cooking for a human for most of your life.”

“Aha, that’s cute.” Rose grins.

 

Suddenly Mikleo is self-conscious about everyone knowing his secret. He takes a quick peek at Zaveid to see if he’s making another of his dumb teasing smiles but sees that he’s actually going through Sorey’s mountain of books on the floor. Mikleo sighs to himself and sits down to join Sorey and Rose. Lailah had taken a liking to the vegetable medley he’d set out as well.

 

“My, Mikleo! You would make a perfect husband if you were human!” She clasps her hands together with a spoon between them. He almost chokes on a mouthful of boar.

“Do seraphs not get married, Lailah?” Sorey asks, thoroughly interested.

“Hmm.” She puts a finger to her lips. “I’ve known some seraphim who’ve been in love with others and there are those who stay together for a long time… How was it---till death do us apart? That’s what humans say during ceremonies correct? Some of them are like that.”

“Yeah that’s it.” Rose answers. “That doesn’t seem surprising, I mean there isn’t a huge difference between us right? You guys just have powers and stuff normally.”

“Well we’re humanoid so yes, but as you’ve seen there are those who are more animal like but the aspects of love can apply to them too!” Lailah states cheerfully.

“Have you ever fallen in love, Lailah?” Rose scoots over to bump the fire seraph in the thigh with her own, she blushes.

“Oh dear---have I?” She thinks for moment.

“Are we talking about _love_?” Of course it’s Zaveid who’s suddenly very alert, he comes back to the group now thoroughly interested in whatever they’re talking about. He kneels between the two women and wraps his arms around them.

“Here we go.” Rose says rolling her eyes.

“Hmm, well.” He turns his head towards Lailah and examines her. She looks away at Mikleo with a ‘please help me’ face. “I bet Lailah has had a few crushes in her day—and I’m sure she’s lit a fire in the hearts of plenty of men—Including me---“

“What about you, Zaveid?” Sorey interrupts. “Is there someone special to you?”

“I’m curious too actually.” Rose adds. “But you don’t seem like the—one-seraph type of guy. That makes the wind seraph laugh and he sits down to stroke back his hair.

“Rosey hit the nail on the head.”

“Women just find you revolting is all.” Edna says coolly.

“Hey now…” Zaveid says a little hurt. “Does my affection toward you mean _nothing_?”

“Hmph.”

 

            The wind seraph shrugs and goes back to talking to the others. “Anyways, it’s been a long time since I’ve stuck with anyone--maybe close to a thousand years.”

            “Thousand?? **Thousand**???!!” Rose’s jaw drops. “How _old_ are you?!”

            “Whoa, why did you have to ask it like _that_?” Zaveid is clearly offended. “Seraphs live a long time if nothing happens to them you know! And besides, my youthful rugged look hasn’t changed at all since—“

            “A---- _thousand_.” Rose repeats, she’s in disbelief. She does some unknown math with her fingers. “Lailah how old are y—“

            “Oh my! Look at that it’s dark out! I suppose it’s time for us to all go to bed!” The prime lord quickly gets up in search of blankets.

            “That…seems like a long time.” Sorey says. “Even for a seraph.”

            “I guess it is, yeah.” Zaveid draws his hat down a little. “Last time didn’t really work out so…” He trails off.

            “Oh...” Was all Sorey could say, he doesn’t feel like asking more. It was one of the few times he felt the melancholy in his wind seraph’s voice. The Shepherd thought about it and in truth he really didn’t know all that much about Zaveid or his past. “I hope you can find someone again someday.” He tries to be optimistic.

            “What’s this?” Zaveid perks up, he’s slightly embarrassed and hops over to Sorey to mess up his hair. “No need to cheer me up, kid. It’s all in the past! Besides…” A sly grin curling up on his lips. “I _will_ get Lailah to fall for me one day.”

            “Gross.” Edna mumbles.

            “And of course my darling Edna too! There’s no need to be jealous there’s plenty of Zaveid to go aro—OW.” He feels a stinging in his eye from where the earth seraphs parasol jammed him. “Are you trying to make me blind?!”

           

            Mikleo has been silent the whole time. He watches Sorey try to break up the fight while Rose eggs them on. He smiles to himself unknowingly and wishes these peaceful days could go on forever. But he knows that’s not the case and an overwhelming anxiety washes over his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

The stars are beautiful as they shine above Lastonbell. Mikleo finds Sorey gazing up at the night sky; their previous battle with the dragon had left life feeling briefly surreal.

            “Until the Squires can quell enough of the earth’s malevolence to let Maotelus’ natural purification take over…I would need to wait and sleep.” Sorey circled around Mikleo and leaned himself against the stone railing.

            “By bonding with Maotelus, you’ll be abandoned in time. It could take years…it could take centuries. And even if humans appear who can see and talk to seraphim…there’s no guarantee they’ll choose the path of coexistence.”

            “I believe in them.” Sorey says, his voice unwavering.

            “What about your dream? Weren’t you going to go off exploring ruins around the world?”

            “My dream will live on, so long as I don’t forget.” Sorey turns to Mikleo, a pure smile on his face.

            “Very well.” He answers. There’s no need to dissuade him. It was the decision of the Shepherd, but more importantly of his best friend. For some reason he feels at peace, his mind told him he should be fearful of the possibilities---but his heart told him to trust and believe. Believe that they would all make it out alive and in the end him and Sorey would be reunited no matter what…so there was no need to say anything now. He had a feeling Sorey knew. They both knew they would always find each other.

The rest of the party appeared before them, Edna commented on how stupid the two of them were while Zaveid swung an arm around the water seraph. However, they all agreed on Sorey’s pure-hearted stupidity. Everyone smiled together, happy to be in each other’s company and proud to have followed someone worthy of taking on the burden of saving the world.

            “Let’s head out. I’d like to set out under these stars tonight. So that every time I gaze up at the night sky…I can remember this very day…” Sorey declares.

 

 

            They walk in content silence through Volgran forest, the grassy trails lit faintly by the night sky. It would still take a few days to reach their final destination and they needed to prepare their hearts and minds just as Sorey had.   They trailed behind the Shepherd as he kept a steady pace in the front with Rose behind him. Mikleo wasn’t far behind, his eyes planted were planted on Sorey and the markings of his cloak. For one reason or the other he slowed his pace and let Lailah and Edna pass him. They briefly gazed at him in confusion upon passing but realized that he must’ve wanted to talk to the wind seraph. Zaveid cocked a brow wondering why Mikleo had chosen to walk with him. The two slowed their pace letting the group move a bit ahead out of hearing reach.

            “What’s up Mikboy?”

            “About what you said earlier…”

            “Huh, when I said I forgot about where I left my pudding for a hundred years?”

            “What? _No.”_ Mikleo brought a hand up to face and sighed. “About…telling Sorey how I feel.”

            “Oh!” Zaveid put a fist in his palm. “Yeah, and?”

            “I decided to wait.” Before the wind seraph could comment Mikleo looked up at him with a small smile on his face. “I’ll tell him when the battle’s over, and we meet again…it doesn’t matter how long it takes.”

 

            Zaveid stared at Mikleo’s gentle and confident eyes. He couldn’t argue or even think of what to say. Instead he made a small chuckle and punched the water seraph lightly on the shoulder. He liked that look on Mikleo and he felt fantastically happy for him---and also terrified. He wasn’t sure if that confidence came from Mikleo’s youth or from the strong bond he had with Sorey. Zaveid had escaped death many times, and had made decisions, which should’ve cost him his life on more than one occasion. He never thought about how his promise could’ve made him cling to life that much harder---but meeting Mikleo had confirmed that maybe loving someone enough could make you stronger and could make you defy all odds. For his friends sakes he hoped that everything went according to plan--That they could defeat Heldalf and Sorey would purify the land and come out in one peace. Seeing Mikleo made him want to believe it was possible, and that it just wasn’t some hope or dream from a teenaged seraph.

            “I guess you’ve got me beat, Mikleo.” Zaveid said as he pulled down his hat over an eye.

            “Hm?”

            “Seems like I’m more cautious than you are, who would’ve known.” Zaveid gazes up at the sky and continues to walk. “I want to follow your example but, will you be mad if I ask Sorey for a selfish request?”

            “Huh, what do you mean?” Mikleo asks confused. Zaveid is silent; his gaze lingers forward and he sets his sights on Edna. He frowns and takes in a deep breath.

            “I want to fulfill my promise before we head off to the final showdown. I have to kill Edna’s brother...just in case I don’t make it back.”  

            “It doesn’t matter what I think. It’s up to Sorey.” Zaveid is surprised from Mikleo’s lack of hesitation. “But everything from now on…we’re all in this together.” He smiles once more causing Zaveid to look away in embarrassment from Mikleo’s maturation.

            “Well look at you Mikboy—might be a Mik ** _man_** now, huh?” He laughs and grabs the water seraph with one arm and gives him a noogie. The rest of the party turns to see what all the commotion is about now that Mikleo is screaming for the wind seraph to stop.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck and I haven't updated this in forever and I'm sorry ahhhhhh

The normally desolate and cloudy Spiritcrest is suddenly tranquil, the sky is blue and the malevolent domain dissipates into a glowing haze. No one thought it was possible, to return a dragonized seraph back to normal---Sorey achieved the impossible and now Eizen sat before his sister, Zaveid, and a few unfamiliar faces upon Spiritcrest. His sister lunges at him and topples him over in a tight embrace; she wails hysterically, fat tears trickled down her cheeks. His sister seems slightly older than when he last saw her but she’s still physically young. He’s not quite sure what’s happening but his arms reach up on their own and wrap around her small frame as he hugs her back. Eizen looks up and looks at who is unmistakably Zaveid. The tattoos instantly give it away—but he too looks like he’s aged a bit, not by much but enough for him to realize many years have passed, the wind seraph's hair is also much longer than he remembers…He searches his memory. It’s hazy.

           

            “ _Eizen! Eizen!!”_ Edna cries as she stuffs her face into his clothes. He strokes her back and shushes her.

            “Edna…What’s…” His breath stops---a flash--he remembers a little bit. The feeling of malevolence taking over his entire body. He had turned into dragon and then everything had turned to black as far as he could remember.   How much time had passed? The seraph’s attention turns to Zaveid who begins to walk toward him, his expression in disbelief.

            “Eizen…” Zaveid slowly walks and sighs in relief, a small smile curled on his lips. “Hey-“

            “Why didn’t you keep your promise?” Eizen rasps just audibly enough for them all to hear.

            “Huh...”

            “How many years was I a dragon? Decades? **Centuries**?!” Eizen grips Edna tighter; she has stopped sniffling and looks up at him curiously. “Did I…did I put you in danger?” He pushes Edna back a little but his grip is tight on her shoulders. Edna looks at him a little shocked.

            “It’s been…a couple hundred years.” Zaveid says as he draws his hat down a little.

            “Why didn’t you kill me?” Eizen whispers.

            “I..”

            “Eizen, it’s finally nice to meet you! I’m Lailah, Edna’s friend. This is Mikleo, Rose, and Sorey! He’s the one who saved you!” She gestures her hands toward them with a smile. Zaveid isn’t sure if Lailah interrupted on purpose or not but he’s a little glad she did.

            “Saved?” Eizen muttered, he looks at the young Shepherd. “You turned me back?”

            “Yeah, I’m a little surprised myself.” Sorey scratches his chin awkwardly. “Edna has spoken a lot about you, I’m glad you’re a seraph again!”

            “Seraph..? I see…thank you.” Eizen says, his voice full of gratitude.

 

Edna finally gets up and away from her brother so they can both stand, she wipes her face and chuckles. She’s ecstatic but also slightly concerned when she notices that Zaveid begins to walk away from them without a word. Mikleo calls his name but he just waves his hand, his expression concealed. He wouldn’t stray too far considering Sorey was their vessel but she knew that her brother was mad at him.

            Mikleo shuffles uncomfortably in place, he glances at Eizen---so this was the guy Edna and Zaveid had spoken about all this time. He knows from the split second he saw Zaveid’s face before that he was in love with this man…but something about Eizen irks him. How could he react that way after all this time? Promise? Sorey just saved him, he’s here with his sister and his friend and--- _Shouldn’t he be happy?_ Sorey, Rose, and Lailah commune over to the earth seraphs as Mikleo’s gaze shifts to the Shepherd. When Sorey woke up…what would his reaction be?

 

 

Lailah pulls an old teapot away from the hearth and pours its contents into a few mismatched cups Edna had kept stowed away in a cave she once lived in. The walls are rather neatly made with her seraphic artes. There are small arches holding up the ceiling rock and even smooth ‘benches’ the earth seraph had created. Sorey and Mikleo accept the tea and blow at their cups respectively. Rose had long since fallen asleep in the corner of the room, she had grown tired from their fight eariler. Edna leans against her brother and sips at the tea Lailah made. The fire seraph fills Eizen in on their journey; he’s surprised and looks concerned when given the details Mikleo notices. Particularly at the name Maotelus and the mentioning of armatization.

            “Edna, this sounds too dangerous… you should stay here at Spiritcrest.”

            “It’s okay, Sorey is a good Shepherd. I’ve made up my mind about this---it’s been hundreds of years, you can’t tell me what to do.” She pouts. Eizen sighs and looks Sorey and Mikleo up and down.

            “Lailah, you seem capable---and I suppose maybe that young woman...but these two boys are so young…and you have that idiot as a sub lord too? I don’t know if--“

            “You don’t know a thing about us!” Mikleo blurts out. Sorey’s eyes widen and he looks from Eizen to his friend. “Our dream is to have seraphs and humans live together again in peace and we _will_ make that dream a reality!”

            “Peace?” Eizen scoffs. “You both don't know a thing about the past, huh?” Eizen leans back on his hands and crosses his legs. “Listen, there were a lot of good humans back then---Many of my friends were human…but not everything was great between Malak…seraphim and humans back then. Didn’t Zaveid tell you anything?”

Mikleo and Sorey look at each other in confusion causing Eizen to sigh. “Figures, he’s still a dreamer too, huh?”

            “Listen, I don’t know what your deal is with Zaveid but he…he’s done nothing but try to help you and Edna this whole time!” He doesn’t know why but feels a heat of anger in his core. Mikleo stands up without knowing and berates the older seraph. “Don’t you realize how happy he was to see you turn back from a dragon?!”

            “Look, kid. You don’t know anything about what happened in the past or the promise we made he—“

            “Who cares about that promise?! You’re here right?! You’re here with Edna and he’s still here isn’t that better than if you were dead?!”

 

Eizen suddenly stands, he towers over Mikleo with his height but the water seraph doesn’t budge. Sorey and Lailah hover over worriedly but the two seraphim ignore their presence. Rose stirs and sits up wondering what was happening and see's that Edna is holding her brother back by the wrist.

            “I don’t even know how many innocent people and seraphs I’ve killed as a dragon---I could’ve killed my _sister_! He was supposed to make sure that that never happened! He-

            “Eizen, I stopped him every time. It was me. I didn’t want him to kill you.” Edna says as she tugs him back. Eizen’s face softens in confusion. “You were stronger than any hellion I’ve ever seen...Zaveid almost got killed many times…” Eizen listens to her in silence. His expression is unreadable as he looks at the fire. “When you first came back as he dragon he came here running and told me to leave but I wouldn’t listen, he tried to fight you---you hurt him really bad. I had to save him before you…” She stops; she’s tried to bury that memory for a long time. She brings a palm up to wipe away a stray tear that had escaped. “He challenged you again a couple of times throughout the years---he got better and running and dodging each time. I think he was killing other hellions to train and would come back when he thought he was ready to face you. I knew he didn’t want to kill you…but he still forced himself to come here.” She slumps back down to her seat and trembles. “I know he’s stupid…really stupid. I hit him sometimes when he’s being too dumb. He’s loud and likes to make dirty jokes. He gives advice when no one wants it and thinks he’s always right…But he’s tried really hard, Eizen. He’s checked up on me a lot through the years…I would get really annoyed but I was also glad to see somebody…” 

Eizen takes in a long breath and puts hand on Edna’s head and pushes it around in a circular motion like he did long ago. “I see.”

            “I’m…going outside for a bit.” Mikleo says quietly and makes way for the exit of the cave; Sorey follows him in a blunder as he almost trips on an outlaying rock. The two walk in silence outside, it was dawn and the shadows grew long against the sunset landscape.

            “You okay?” Sorey asks after a long while.

            “Mm, I’m not sure why I got so mad back there.”

            “It’s okay, I think I can understand why you were. Honestly, I was about to say something but you beat me to it!”

            “Hah.” Mikleo chuckles and smiles at Sorey. He looks as the sun slowly sets over the horizon, his gaze doesn’t move when he decides to speak. “Say, when you wake up…what’s the first thing you want to do?”

            “Hm? Oh…after purifying Maotelus? Let’s see….” He brings a hand up to his chin and grumbles in thought. “Explore ruins with you!”

            “ _Typical_.”

            “Hey!”

            “That sounds good, it’s a promise.” Mikleo uttered and Sorey beamed at the pledge.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Edna spends time with her brother, they catch up on old memories and new. The others give them space and go about their own things throughout the day. No one has seen Zaveid since the previous day. There isn’t much malevolence around the mountain so the amount of hellions within it should have lessened, at least that’s what Lailah told them. In any case Sorey and Mikleo knew that Zaveid could take care of himself—he had been long before they all met. But still they both idly searched for him as they wandered around the mountain range. They never had the opportunity to do so before, the place seemed entirely different now that the sun showed through during the day. The two discovered the ruins of a small village in one of the valleys that kept their interest for a few hours. However, they noticed burn marks across many of the buildings—a telltale sign of dragon fire. Mikleo thinks back to what Eizen said _I don’t even know how many innocent people and seraphs I’ve killed as a dragon._ What was that feeling like? He feels sick all of the sudden. If he ever turned into a hellion and killed innocent people how could he ever live with that guilt? Sorey notices that Mikleo has gone pale and asks him what’s wrong—the seraph explains and confesses his fears.

They both know how terrifying malevolence can be and what it does to people. Saving Eizen was only possible because he had a slight bit of consciousness left—a recognition and love for his sister---and Sorey was just powerful enough to tap into that. But the Shepherd knew this would not be the same for the Lord of Calamity. Heldalf was fully aware of what he was doing…and the only way to end this age of Chaos would be to kill him. The atmosphere between them is sullen but Sorey tries to lighten up the mood saying how he believes forgiveness often outweighs death for salvation. After all, if you’re still alive you could always make amends---that’s what the Lords of the Land were doing. Mikleo agrees, and reminisces about all the seraphs and humans they have saved from being hellionized on their journey.

Later at night while Sorey returns to camp to help Rose with dinner. Mikleo walks alone, a small patch of white flowers catch his eye on a high cliff—he scales a cliff out of curiosity and reaches the cliff side. To his surprise he finds Zaveid lying down amongst the flowers.

“Zaveid?” Mikleo walks up close to the other’s head and peers down at him. He has his hat on his chest and arms crossed behind his head. “You okay, we haven’t seen you since yesterday.”

“Yeah, Mikboy, why? What’s up?” He stares at stars above that are visible for the first time in years.

“You walked off before...um. I thought you would, you know, want to hang out with Eizen and catch up.” He takes a seat next to Zaveid and plays plucks one of the flowers. It small and almost fluffy, like a small bird.

“Naw, he’s spending time with Edna. Gotta let the siblings have their alone time. Edna’s been itching to see him again for so long.”

“But haven’t you been too?”

 

Zaveid doesn’t say anything. He was a little annoyed at how keen Mikleo was; he’d usually expect the boy to be a bit more naive.

“I think it’s better this way…you didn’t have to kill your friend and Edna didn’t have to lose her brother. It’s the best possible outcome…I think?”

Zaveid sits up and tossles Mikleo’s hair, the younger seraph pushes his arm away causing the other to laugh. “Yeah I think so too. Eizen’s always been grouchy; we got into a lot of fights in the past. It’ll blow over.” He brings a hand up and strokes back his hair. “I did break my promise though, technically speaking. So much for my true name.”

“Killing is salvation for some…did Eizen believe that too?”

“Yeah…”

“I think that may be the case sometimes…but being able to purify someone? I think that’s a better form of salvation. I think Sorey believes so too.”

Zaveid smiles fondly and fleetingly thinks of the past. So many years had gone by since he had thought the same way---he had accepted a nomadic life of killing his friends and acquaintances to be the only way of making peace. Maybe I wasn’t so wrong back then, Zaveid thinks.

“Can I ask you something?” Mikleo’s tone changes.

“Hm?”

“Have you…ever become a hellion before?”

“Nope.” Zaveid says plainly. “Why?”

“Is it…common for seraph’s to become hellions?”

 

Zaveid frowns. He searches his mind for an answer but can’t come up with something definite to say. “A lot of my friends turned into hellions, I’d say in this day and age—sure it’s pretty common. Why are you asking all of the sudden?”

“I was just thinking, the only reason we’ve been able to save people so far is because Sorey became the Shepherd. But what happens if there’s no one there to purify you?...that’s why you were killing them, right? Because it was the least you could do?”

Zaveid doesn’t say anything, he takes off Dezel’s hat and looks at it sorrowfully.

“I don’t ever want to turn into a hellion—or hurt anyone close to me. I want Sorey to purify the land so no one has to get hurt like this anymore…but I’m also scared. What if this doesn’t work?”

“Hey, hey! What happened to all that gusto you had when you were telling me about how we were gonna win, huh?!” Zaveid playfully shoves him in the arm. “Don’t worry Mikboy, as long as you keep positive you won’t hellionize. You’re as pure as Sorey---buncha damn choirboys.”

“But you never hellionized either, what does that make you?”

“A saint.”

“Yeah, okay.” Mikleo chuckles. “Say, Rose and Sorey are making some dinner why don’t you come back?”

“I think I’ll stay here a little longer, kinda like this spot.”

“Well, okay. Oh, we were talking about this before but we’re going to leave tomorrow morning---to go to Elysia.”

“Sounds like a plan, I’ll catch up with ya in the morning.”

 

 

Mikleo nods turns to leave, he feels a little better after talking about his fears with Zaveid, he thinks if they were human he’d be like an older brother. He wonders why his senior seraphim companions had never hellionized despite their hardships. He knows he must stay strong in order to complete this journey and to bring peace to Glennwood.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Mikleo returns to the cave where the others are staying. Rose is stirring something in a cauldron over the hearth—she brings up the ladle to her mouth and contently nods.

“Seems good to me!”

“Sorey, check it. I don’t trust her.” Edna orders the Shepherd.

“Hey!” Rose shoots the earth seraph a look and pouts when Sorey does as she asks.

“I think it’s good…Maybe…a little more salt,though?”

“Sorey~” Rose whines.

“Let me see.” Mikleo enters with a smile and Sorey lights up. “Lailah, why aren’t you helping?”

“I was but--Rose insisted that she make dinner today!”

“None of you have any trust in my cooking!” Rose exclaims.

“Let Meebo handle the cooking, it’s the _only_ thing he’s good at.” Edna says. Before Mikleo has a chance to make a comeback Eizen turns to her and speaks.

“Edna, that’s pretty rude of you. I don’t remember raising you that way.”

She grumbles a little bit and brings her knees up to her chest and looks at her brother and then to Mikleo. “Okay…one of the things he’s good at…”

            The whole exchange was extremely amusing to the water seraph---who would’ve thought Edna would take offense to being scolded by her brother. Mikleo approaches the hearth and tastes Rose’s concoction.

            “Sorey’s right, it just needs a little salt. Good job, Rose.”

            “Hmph.” She goes through her back and pops open a spice bottle and throws some salt into the stew reluctantly. “Say, did you guys find Zaveid?”

            “I just ran into him.” Mikleo says as he stirs. “Don’t worry he said he’ll meet up with us in the morning.”

            “He doesn’t want dinner?”

            “No, I don’t think so.”

            “But he loves stew.”

            “Not if you made it.” Edna says but it earns her another look from her brother.

            “Say…where’s Zaveid.” Eizen asks quietly. Mikleo looks up at him—it’s hard to read Eizen’s expression.

            “He’s resting on a cliff nearby—to the left of the exit.

            “Ah.”

 

They sit around the hearth and eat together. Sorey and Mikleo find out from Edna that Eizen has visited many ruins, and knows a lot about them. They immediately flock to him with question after question. The older seraph is more than happy to grant them whatever knowledge he knew—the boys’ eyes sparkled with awe as he listed every ancient tomb he’d ever been to. He mentions that many of them he visited with Zaveid and questioned why the wind seraph had never talked about it. They think about it---they had never actually thought to ask Zaveid about the world despite knowing he had traveled it. How could they not think of that?! Eizen shakes his head-- _-they_ were going to save the world? Still, he did see something special in them but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

            

* * *

 

 

How long had it been since he had seen the moon shine down on Rayfalke? It’s past midnight and Zaveid remains in the small patch of land high on the cliff. He hears some footsteps from behind and reads the wind realizing who it was instantly. Eizen sits beside him and stays silent for a few moments before sighing.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Eizen finally says once a stray cloud covers up the moon.

“Apologizing? That’s unlike you.” Zaveid teases.

Eizen rests his chin on his hand. “So I heard you’ve been running round all these years killing--- _hellions_ you call them now?”

“Yep. Been using Siegfried up until I met Sorey.”

“I talked to that woman Lailah, she filled me in on what’s been happening. I can’t believe that _he_ would…”

“A lot of things have happened…The malevolence is way worse than it was when we were gallivanting around. Some turn hellion and the rest of us do what we need to survive.”

“What about you? You used to hate killing, what happened?”

“…I lost you.” Zaveid says plainly. “I realized I couldn’t save anybody, so the only way to redeem myself was by killing our own.” He rolls to his side and looks at Eizen. “Good thing you were totally out of my league as a dragon, huh?” He gives a toothy grin.

“…Is it true that I almost…I almost killed you?”

“ ‘s not a big deal. You weren’t yourself.”

“I’m sorry….I was so worried about Edna when I woke up that—“

“Yeah well, I’m just happy you’re back to normal.”

“Regardless, I’m sorry.” Eizen leans an elbow against his knee and looks at the other. “You’ve changed.”

            “Mm?”

            “Well I mean…it seems like you’ve matured---just a little.”  


Zaveid gives a hearty laugh. “Is that right? Well I’m older than you were when we first met. And I’ve experienced a lot of things since you were a dragon.”

            “I see.”

            “Still, I don’t think I’ve had so much fun until recently. The last time was when I was hanging out with you and the crew.”

            “This Sorey…You really believe in him, huh?”

            “Yeah. I think he can save…Maotelus.

 

Eizen sits back and leans on his palms. “I hope so too…and Zaveid, is it necessary for Edna to go with you guys?”

            “She’s a grown woman—even if she doesn’t look like it. I know you’re her older brother but she can take care of herself—she warded herself against you, right?” Zaveid says sternly. “You coming with us?”

 

Eizen closes his eyes and thinks for a long while. “No…if both of you believe in this boy then I will wait for your return. Edna is already an earthen sub-lord..even if I haven’t seen her fight I can tell how strong she’s become…there’s no need for me to be there. Besides, at least you both will have someone waiting for you when you return.” He looks at Zaveid and smiles. “Unless you have someone else now…”

 

Zaveid chuckles and lies on his back once more.

            “I wish but unfortunately as Edna says the ladies find me repulsive.”

Eizen laughs a little but he’s also a bit relieved. “No men?”

            “I told you I’m not into them.” He fiddles with his hat a little on his head and a small blush appears on his cheeks. “…Was only you.”

 

Eizen’s heart skips a beat. Even after all these years? He feels incredibly happy and guilty at the same time. How could a cursed reaper be so blessed to have both his sister and lover back.

 

He swallows and makes a move to lean over Zaveid. They stare at each other, Zaveid’s eyes are still the same reddish orange hue but there’s an aged small crease under his eyes now. He remembers when he told the wind seraph that his hair would look nice long---and indeed it did. He even toned up a bit too, although his lack of clothes left him a bit concerned especially when he was hanging out with Edna so much but minor details. He assumes he has permission to since Zaveid doesn’t move; Eizen gently places a chaste kiss on his lips. When he pulls back Zaveid is smiling—he reaches up and flicks Eizen on the forehead.

 

“Never said we made up, buddy.” Zaveid whispers.

Eizen quirks his lip and sits back. “Can I ask you for another promise?”

            “Hm?”

            “Come back to me, okay? Both you and Edna.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun rises and the party gathers together to stand at the edge of a cliff facing the horizon. Eizen trails behind and shields his eyes from the light and watches as they descend down the mountain. He wishes them well and calls for them to come back in one piece. It’s Sorey who turns around and gives a big bright smile. The light reflects almost a halo around him—surrounding him with a white light. _Ah, that’s what it is._ Eizen cracks a small smile. _He’s full of hope._

 

 

 

 


End file.
